Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in analyzing and communicating data, ideas and trends in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, these advantageous results are realized through the use of video presentations. The video presentations typically provide information in a format that humans find easy to observe and digest significant amounts of data in relatively short periods of time. However, video presentations can be very long and navigation of the video content difficult.
Traditional attempts at video navigation are usually limited. Conventional approaches that simply rely on moving through the content sequentially in a fast forward/reverse scan mode still subjects the user to viewing substantially the entire content. Some conventional approaches permit a user to jump ahead or back a prescribed amount of time but the jumps are typically “blind” in the sense the user does not have an idea where the jump is to until the jump is made and content is presented. In addition, it often takes a user several “blind” jumps to get to a desired portion of the presentation.